<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【金枪】Ring by AkaharaRinko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106181">【金枪】Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko'>AkaharaRinko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 性转</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>闪♂x枪♀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金枪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【金枪】Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“直接带我去VVIP室。”</p><p> </p><p>今天的珠宝店里迎来了一位非常特别的客人，一进店就掏出白金卡要求进VVIP室。</p><p> </p><p>迪卢木多带着他进了最里面的小房间里，请他坐下。</p><p> </p><p>“拿最新款的给我看。订婚戒指。”客人扫了扫柜台里的首饰，摆出略显嫌弃的表情。</p><p> </p><p>迪卢木多汗颜，这里的首饰都是一个月前的新款，而且镶嵌的主钻都有1克拉以上，算是高端款式了。</p><p> </p><p>她打开柜台下面的柜子，拿出一个保险箱，向客人展示了里面最新款的婚戒。但是那位挑剔的客人仍是不满意。</p><p> </p><p>迪卢木多不得已请示了店长，店长跟客人沟通了一会儿之后做了一个重大决定。</p><p> </p><p>拿还没有发售的全球限量新款给他看。</p><p> </p><p>迪卢木多知道店长的决定之后也非常吃惊，毕竟店长在这里工作了十几年，经验丰富如她也决定要这样做，肯定是仔细考虑过的。</p><p> </p><p>“先生，这是我们最新款还没有发售的戒指——蔷薇之心。”店主小心拿出那枚红色心形钻石戒指。</p><p> </p><p>迪卢木多从没见过这么漂亮的钻石，闪耀着红色的光芒的顶级钻石。她几乎看呆了。</p><p> </p><p>那位客人露出了满意的表情，然后他转向迪卢木多，说：“你戴上试试。”</p><p> </p><p>“……啊？”迪卢木多还没从钻石那里回过神来。</p><p> </p><p>“我说，你戴上。”客人这么说。</p><p> </p><p>“……先生？”迪卢木多很疑惑，但她还是小心地取出戒指，除下手套将戒指戴在了右手无名指上。</p><p> </p><p>天哪，怎么看这个钻石也接近两克拉了，不，也许就有两克拉了，我这可是把几百万美元戴在了手上啊。。。</p><p> </p><p>迪卢木多将手伸给他看，连她自己都觉得手有点颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>“很漂亮，”客人满意地看着她，“你喜欢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“先生……”她不得不挂上尴尬的职业笑容，她不懂为什么要征询她的意见。</p><p> </p><p>“我的意思是，”客人顿了一顿，看着她的眼睛，“你喜欢的话就不用摘下来了，迪卢木多。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>